


Aces (NOT. A SHIP FIC.)

by JenniferMallick



Category: The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: He was her platonic soulmate. Soldiers in arms. One had seen more terror than the other, yet they still stuck together. Still had each other's backs. After the big CRM fight, Jennifer had gotten Rick Grimes out of the compound, but not before she had caused havoc in the process."Go. And don't look back." Mallick began to smash various electric panels, releasing whatever dead things were within the labs. She had managed to get any of the families out, the kids. Everyone that had bought into the CRM's bullshit. Cutting the power was the end of the CRM. The greater good wasn't /them/ it was the KIDS.
Relationships: Felix Carlucci/Jennifer Mallick





	Aces (NOT. A SHIP FIC.)

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is fifty shades of GAY. They're like brother and sister. Not a ship fic. Best friends. Platonic soulmates. Thank you and good night.

He was her platonic soulmate. Soldiers in arms. One had seen more terror than the other, yet they still stuck together. Still had each other's backs. After the big CRM fight, Jennifer had gotten Rick Grimes out of the compound, but not before she had caused havoc in the process.

"Go. And don't look back." Mallick began to smash various electric panels, releasing whatever dead things were within the labs. She had managed to get any of the families out, the kids. Everyone that had bought into the CRM's bullshit. Cutting the power was the end of the CRM. The greater good wasn't /them/ it was the KIDS. "Jennifer, stop!" Elizabeth yelled from the other side of the glass, pounding on it with her fists. "It's okay, mom." she gave a crooked-smile. "Sometimes ya' gotta do bad, to do good." and then she flipped her off with the middle finger, something that she had done even as a teenager.

Elizabeth sobbed, being dragged away by Barca. The very person she had put in a ward. Hope yelled loudly too, trying to break the glass with Silas's wrench. "It's not working!" she cried, Iris helped too. Silas as well. All of the kids tried to. "Get outta' here!" Jen yelled, similar to how she had done in the burning house. 

Felix shot at the glass, but it was bulletproof. The CRM soldiers made their way in, with strict orders to execute the traitor. But that was until the empties started to come from the rooms, the A's, the B's, biting into the various cold-hearted guards. General Beal shoved his way into the room, where the kids were yelling for the other to look out. A fire began to spread rapidly from the electricity that had been sparked and destroyed. Instantly, he went for an upper-cut to her. 

"We should have put you down long ago, bitch." Jen dodged, picking up the crowbar she had used to smash the control panels, and took a swing. He side-stepped, making her stumble. She grunted, catching him off guard with a dropkick to the abdomen. He stumbled in return, doubling over in pain. She swung again, but this time he grabbed it, using his strength to force it out of her hands. Unfortunately, he was bigger and taller than her. Similar to Silas, just with more muscle and force. He sent a fist her way, upper-cutting her in the chin. Her head swung to the side, dazed from the punch. Mouth now bleeding.

He smiled, wickedly. And she took this moment to head-butt him right in the forehead. He growled, even as the horde of his former experiments started to file into the room. She had to get out of there. Had to. But he had to die first. Felix also managed to push through the barricade, he knocked Beal over the head with his handgun. "Get out of here, Felix!" Jen yelled. "No!" her best friend yelled right back. "You're coming with us! Come on!" he tried.

She needed Beal to /die/ had to be the one to do it. Had to make sure he never did this to anyone again. The horde grew closer and closer. She had gotten up onto a chair, in order to get up into the air ducts, but now that Felix was here--her plan was foiled. Felix tackled the man, much to Jen's shock. Mallick instantly sprang into action. Beal threw the other man off of him, Felix sailed into the wall. The brunette-blonde grasped onto the General's head, slamming his face into a desk. He grunted in pain, shoving her as hard as possible.

"Two expendables." he bellowed, aiming his gun for Felix's heart. "I'm sorry!" she cried, similar to the last time she was about to kill Felix. Instantly, the petite girl threw her body in front of the line of fire, just as Beal pulled the trigger. He got her, right in the abdomen. It was lethal. "No, no, no!" Felix cried, scrambling into a crawl and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, hey. You're okay. You'll be okay." Felix murmured, cradling his best friend's head in his lap. "Bullshit." Jen coughed weakly, holding her palm to her fatal wound. 

"You will. You're aces." he sobbed. Beal rolled his eyes. "No, that's all you, man." the girl replied with a weak smile. "Sometimes ya' gotta' do bad, to do good." her eyelids fluttered shut, and her form went limp. Jennifer Mallick was dead. "Huck!" he cried, holding onto her form tightly. Beal snickered. He immediately went for Felix, tearing the man away from his dead comrade. It didn't take long for her to turn, brown eyes now a dull, milky blue. Infected. She sat up, just as Beal was about to shoot Felix, and ripped her teeth into the side of his leg. 

He cried out, caught by surprise, shooting the floor instead. Instantly, he tried to shove her away from himself, already unbuckling his belt to amputate his leg, to put pressure on it. Fortunately, she caught hold of his shoulders, bringing him down and chomped into his neck. Felix sat there in shock, sobbing. Crying. The kids watched from the window, Elton held onto Hope. Iris collapsed into Silas, sobbing. Percy looked sad, despite still harboring hatred for her, he had finally forgiven her. "One last good deed." he sighed, placing a hand on Iris's shoulder. 

Felix scrambled for the gun, shooting Beal square in the head. The man dropped, never to reanimate. Never to hurt anyone again. "I love you, Huck." the man looked at the dead girl with hazy eyes. She stared at him, as if with emotion that was still there. Calm. Not making a move. But then she lunged and he fired the shot. Jen dropped back, falling onto the ground, both of her arms stretched out. Now, she could finally be at peace. 

"Yeah, you do." he whispered softly, knowing what her reply would have been.


End file.
